Unknown Route
by Angel Dave
Summary: Shintaro Kisaragi, an 18 year old high school boy that possesses one of the 'eyes'. He was supposed to be dead right now if it ain't for that person that unintentionally helped him received this 'eyes'. Follow his story as he change the tides of the story in an unknown route. A completely different Shintaro, some Utaite singers and Vocaloid will be part of the story.


**Sup guys! I present to you, my new story! It's title is "Unknown Route" because ... maybe ... some unexpected events will happen here in my fanfic, afterall, every things possible in a fanfic, right? By the way those who support my "Disappearing Kitsune" fanfic ... I'm sorry but I'm stopping. Of course it's a joke ;P. Seriously speaking, I'm still writing it. Also my updates will be very slow because of my "greatest enemy", or should I say "school" if you want me to be blunt, has already started two weeks ago, so I'm really sorry for testing you're patience. Anyway, please read the fanfic and enjoy :)**

**I don't own K****agerou Days/Mekakucity Actors and Vocaloid. I only own my computer and this fanfic**

"What the!?" A person talking

_"What the!?"_ A person thinking

* * *

**Somewhere in a**** Cemetery/Graveyard**

"Hey, Ayano" A black haired boy with a red scarf wrapped on his neck, crouched as he put a bouquet of flowers at a grave

The sky was dark and the wind is blowing violently making the boy's uniform and his scarf to also flutter violently. The boy then started mumbling something

"I'm sorry if I forgot to visit you yesterday. There are really a lot of activities to catch up so … I hope you're not mad at me" The boy chuckled

The boy's name was Shintaro Kisaragi, a first year high school student at the age of seventeen, he had an IQ of 168 and obviously, that means his super smart. And the grave he was visiting right now was Ayano Tateyama's grave, she's his classmate or should I say the one he loved, even she's not a part of the living right now. It's been a year since that incident happened. He could have save her if only… if only his fast enough.

**Flashback**

One year ago at the fifth of August, a girl with her red scarf fluttering violently climbed the railings in the rooftop and you know what she is going to do next. Tears could be seen in her eyes as she looked at the city.

"It really is a nice view up here" The girl muttered as she grip the railings more tighter

"I wonder if I'll still become their "big sister" afterwards…"

"I wonder if Shintaro will hate me for doing this…"

The girl closed her eyes as she inhale deeply and more tears are flowing from her eyes as the memories of her love ones started to flood her mind

"Everyone … I'm sorry"

She was about to jump but then heavy footsteps courtesy of someone running and heavy panting echoed from the stairs to the rooftop then the door was slammed open making Ayano flinched from the impact of the door to the wall.

"Ayano!" A male's voice echoed at the rooftop. Ayano instantly freeze when she realized whose voice it is, she turned her head around slowly to confirm it really is _him_. Her brown eyes meets same brown eyes whose void of sadness.

"Shi-Shintaro?"

"W-What do you think you're doing Ayano!?" Shintaro asked harshly

"Uhh … Eto … I-I'm just trying to get a better view of the city" Ayano said stuttering and you could immediately say it's a lie because of how shaky her voice is

"Don't give me that lie! Just what the hell do you think you're doing? First I saw you crying in the classroom and now I can see you one step away from death, do you even realize what you're doing Ayano!? If you have a problem you can tell me … since … I'm your friend, right?" Shintaro rants and what he just said in the last sentence makes Ayano's eyes wide

"I-I'm glad you already saw me that way … but … I'm very sorry Shintaro, words won't help me right now" Ayano smiled sadly as fresh new tears started to flow from her eyes again

"A-Ayano, what are you talking about? Every problems have an alternative route … so maybe … we can talk about this and maybe … I … I can help you" Shintaro spoke as he step forward until he reached her now cold, shaking hands that was gripping tightly at the railings but Ayano just shake her head horizontally

"I'm sorry, Shintaro … but there's no other way …"

"Ayano … please …" Shintaro plead, it made Ayano's heart to ache because for the first time (I think) Shintaro pleaded and it would be the last time she could see him plead.

"I'm sorry Shintaro, I'm really sorry … I'm really scared at what I'm going to do right now"

"Of course you are idiot, since you're in that situation right now. Now come back here carefully …" Shintaro instructed and Ayano nods her head unconsciously at what he said

Ayano then tried to climb back to the fence but she slipped, it's really is the most stupid mistake she had ever done for her entire life, is what she thought. She was about to fall but a tight grip on her right arm stopped her from falling, she look up and saw Shintaro struggling to keep her from falling

"I-I got you, Ayano!"

"Shi-Shintaro!" Ayano cried

Shintaro tried to pull her up but to no avail. Ayano saw his struggling at his face so she decided to speak the only solution for this situation

"Shi-Shintaro … please just let me go …" Ayano spoke in a sad voice

"No!"

"Shintaro, please!"

"I said no!" Shintaro yelled, then Ayano feel something wet that just dropped on her face, she realized that the droplets came from Shintaro's eyes. Ayano's heart ache more when she saw the painful expression of Shintaro

"Shi-Shintaro …"

"I won't never let go of you even if it means dying with you …" Shintaro's eyes was covered by his bangs then the most unexpected happened, Shintaro jumped at the fence and buried Ayano's face on his chest. Both of them can feel the strong air as gravity pull them down to the ground

"Shintaro!"

"Ayano … all I want is to be with you forever… you're the only one who give colour to my life … so please let me be with you until your last breath … and Ayano … I love you…" Shintaro's hold at Ayano got even tighter and Ayano's eyes widened at what she just heard, she can't believe that the boy she had feelings for also had feeling for her. But it would be the last time they feel their warm hug together so Ayano smiled happily at what she just heard and decided to savour the moment and make their last hug unforgettable

"….I love you too, Shintaro" Ayano replied as tears of happiness started to fall from her eyes

Then a loud thud and a bone crunching was heard and blood splattered everywhere as both of them hit the ground

**In the Heat Haze**

Shintaro was now seen sleeping in his desk peacefully but if you look closer you can see tears flowing from his eyes

"Ughh … Where am I?" Shintaro moaned then he feel something wet from his cheek so touch it

"Huh? Why am I crying?..." He rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his black uniform. Shintaro then scanned his sorroundings, he immediately realized that it's his school. As he look outside the window, he saw that the sun was already setting so he picked his bad from his chair and immediately go to the door. But before he could open it he realized something … about someone

"A-Ayano!" Shintaro panicked as memories from earlier started to flood his mind

"_Wait … why am I still alive if both of us died?"_ Shintaro scanned his sorroundings and saw the girl she was looking for with that trademark smile of her plastered on her beautiful face but he was confused why her eyes were red

"Ayano?..."

"Shintaro … I'm sorry … I died"

"Wha-What do you mean, Ayano? Both of us died right?" Shintaro asked, his afraid to know what's she's going to say next but he have to ask to know the answers. Ayano just remove her scarf from her neck and wrapped it at Shintaro's neck cleanly

"Sha-Shall we say our goodbyes then?"

"No! Ayano … please don't go"

"I'm sorry, Shintaro … but I can't be with you …."

Shintaro then pulled Ayano into a hug again

"No, please Ayano, don't go …" Fresh new tears started to fell from both of their eyes as they hugged each other tightly "I'm so sorry, Shintaro" Ayano's figure started to disappear starting from the legs to the head. Before Shintaro realized it she was already gone. A faint 'I love you, Shintaro, please be happy for me okay?' then echoed from the room

"No, no, no, no, no!" Shintaro grabbed frantically to the air to feel her but to no avail. His breathing was heavy and his tears just keep on falling to the ground

"Ayano!"

**Back To the Living World**

The school janitor saw both of their figures soaked in blood on that day, and of course the janitor immediately calls the ambulance for help. When they arrived at the hospital, they were immediately moved in the same room and the doctors immediately treated their wounds, after that the doctor came out of the room with a sad face and called their families. When the family of both party arrived, they immediately asked the nurse in the nurse station of what's the number of the room Shintaro and Ayano are in right now. When they arrived at the room, they saw two lifeless bodies, the crowd then started crying then the doctor entered the room and spoke his condolences at both parties. When they leave the room Ayano's body suddenly disappeared and Shintaro's wounds was healed like what just happened didn't happen. Ayano's adoptive siblings was horrified especially Kano, he almost went crazy when they learned that Ayano's body was missing. The three then left with sadness plastered on their faces. After an hour of being dead Shintaro woke up with a red scarf that just materialized around his neck.

"Ayano!" Shintaro yelled, Shintaro's family heard the voice and immediately go to the room.

"O-Onii-chan! You're alive!" Momo was shocked when he saw his brother was still with the living

"Of course I am!" Shintaro replied harshly but was surprised when he was replied by a hug courtesy of Momo

"O-Onii-chan, I-I thought you're going to leave us" Momo cried as she buried her face at Shintaro's chest. Shintaro was too shocked that he didn't notice he returned the hug

"We're really scared about you earlier especially when the doctor said you're dead, Shintaro" Their mother spoke

"I'm sorry for making you scared mom but first thing first … where's Ayano?" Shintaro asked surprising his mother and her sister

"Well … about that …" Shintaro's mother spoke hesitantly; she was scared at what would happen if he learned that Ayano is already not a part of the living

"Mom, please…" Shintaro pleaded

"A-Ayano's gone, Shintaro … I'm sorry"

Shintaro's eyes widened, he can't believe it, the person he loved the most was gone, gone.

"W-Where is she? "

"H-Her body is-is missing"

"N-No way…" Shintaro spoke in disbelief

"I-I have to find her…" Shintaro stand up and about to walk to the door then suddenly his vision got blurry resulting for him to collapsed

"Onii-chan/Shintaro!" The girls yelled in horror

"A-Ayano…."

Shintaro then fell asleep after that

**Flashback End**

Because of that incident, Shintaro almost stopped going to school, if he didn't have those dreams and Ayano's last words to him, he would probably be a hikikiNEET right now. Also, Shintaro always visits her grave every day to tell her about his day, there are also times that he would bring his guitar with him and sang her a song.

"Hey, Ayano …. Why do you have to die" Shintaro spoke as he hold the red scarf on his neck that was originally Ayano's, his hair covering his eyes and a single tear

"It should be me not you" The sky started to tear up. The rain was heavy and obviously it soaked Shintaro, if you look closer you could see him crying

"Ayano … why?"

Shintaro didn't move for a minute as his eyes were fixed at Ayano's epitaph

"Do you really expect me to be happy now that you're gone?" Shintaro stand up and look at the dark sky, letting the cold droplets of water touch his face

"I know you want me to be happy but I just can't …"

"If I can't be happy then … I will make others happy even if it means I can't be happy myself"

"To make others happy … It's supposed to be your duty not mine …" The rain suddenly stopped and the dark sky was replaced by a sky blue coloured sky

"But I don't care … if it's your burden then … I don't mind carrying same burden"

"Thank you, Shintaro …" A faint but cute voice was heard from nowhere

Shintaro's mouth curled into a smile then he look at Ayano's epitaph again with his red eyes glowing

"You're welcome, Ayano"

* * *

**So guys, what do you think? Pretty boring, I guess. Next chapter will be a timeskip. Anyway you're questions might be answered in the next chapter or in the next of the next chapter. Also please review, and if you review please don't hesitate to comment the errors of my story, it could be positive or negative as long as it's a review(LOL). Another also, if you have suggestions then please don't hesitate to comment it.**

**- Angel Dave ~**


End file.
